1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to support stands and, particularly, to a support stand for a flat-panel display monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat-panel display monitors, such as liquid crystal display monitors, offer advantages such as reduced size, smaller weight, and better image quality. A viewing angle of the flat-panel display monitor can be adjusted. A typical hinge is usually applied to make a display screen of the display monitor rotatable relative to a base of the display monitor.
However, the typical hinge often includes a first bracket connected to the base, a second bracket connected to the display screen, a shaft fixed to the second bracket, a stabilizing member fixed to the first bracket, a rotational member fixed to the shaft, a plurality of washers, an elastic member, and a fastening member. The elastic member is compressed to create a force causing the stabilizing member and the rotational member to resist each other, thereby producing a friction force. The friction force maintains the second bracket in any position relative to the first bracket. The first and second brackets have a connecting portion to connect with the base or the display screen, and a pivot portion substantially perpendicular to the connecting portion to be sleeved on the shaft. Therefore, the first and second brackets must be very large, thus increasing a size of the display monitor. In addition, the typical hinge includes too many components making it very complex. The many components also contributes to a large size of the display monitor.
Therefore, a new support stand is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.